


Skin To Skin

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin To Skin

Vastra had been quiet as she moved to let herself back into the house having once again seen the Doctor off. She knew Jenny was close behind with Ada, and she was a little... nervous. She had no idea how the girl would feel about living with a lizard, much less a lesbian one. Still, she had a feeling Jenny would take her mind off things, eventually. Jenny took Ada to bed and settled her before returning down to Vastra and going to get them some wine. Vastra smiled as she watched the girl move around their home. 

"How is she doing?"  
Jenny smiled as she placed Vastra's glass in front of her and poured the wine.

"She's doing fine. She's sleeping as soundly as a rock."

She smiled naughtily at Vastra.

"Even one of your orgasm screams couldn't wake her."  
"Are you trying to tempt me Jennifer?"  
Jenny smiled innocently.

"Vastra sweetie If I was trying to tempt you...I'd do something like...oh I don’t know... Loosen my dress a little..."

She said as she undid the zip on her dress. Vastra smirked and moved to kiss the skin bared as the dress fell open. 

"Little mynx."  
Jenny purred and mewed as she felt Vastra's lips on her skin. She held the dress in place over the more...'interesting' parts of her body though. Vastra smirked softly. 

"Lose the dress Jennifer."  
Jenny smirked and lent into Vastra.

"Make me…"

She whisper-purred in her ear. Vastra smirked and, in seconds, had the dress on the floor, her hands moving to cup and caress Jenny's breasts. 

"You were saying?"  
Jenny smiled and purred.   
"Mmm, there's my kitten."  
Jenny smiled and mewed and then licked her hand and rubbed her face mimicking a kitten washing herself. Vastra smiled, one hand moving slowly south over Jenny's body.  
"No Vastra.... not like this…"   
"Shhh."

Vastra soothed, her touch gentle as she stilled her hand. 

"It's alright, just trust me baby."  
"I do... You know I do Vastra my love...but.... this isn't how I want it to be tonight…"  
"Relax Baby, I just need a moment to check you over... then we'll go to bed, alright?"  
"No....I mean....I... I want it...skin on skin tonight..."

Jenny said softly.

 

"I... I'm ready for us to do it skin on skin."  
Vastra smiled, kissing Jenny's shoulder softly. 

"You sure baby?"  
"Yes...I am 100% certain."  
"Then lose the rest of your clothes baby."  
"Undress me…"  
"Are you sure sweet thing?"  
"Yes...I want you to strip me."  
Vastra smiled and slowly stripped her. Jenny purred as she bared herself fully to Vastra for the first time ever. Vastra smiled as she took in her lover's body, her lips soft over Jenny's. 

"My gorgeous human."  
"All for you..."  
Vastra smiled and pulled her closer, kissing her passionately even as her hand skimmed over Jenny's inner thighs. Jenny purred and began undoing Vastra's clothes as Vastra explored her body. Vastra smiled and kissed her neck gently. 

"Happy sweetheart?"  
"Yes."  
"I love you."

Vastra murmured, moving to cup Jenny's cunt, her thumb stroking the girl's clit. Jenny meweled.   
"So wet..."  
"For you...take me please…"  
Vastra smiled and instantly complied, pushing two fingers into Jenny, her thumb swiping over Jenny's clit again. Jenny mewed and shivered. Vastra sped up slowly but surely. 

"Come for me Jenny."  
Jenny cried out and came apart. Vastra smiled, finally stepping from her clothing and moving to carry Jenny to the bed, settling over her with an almost-feral purr.   
“Now… what was that you said about skin on skin…”


End file.
